


medic.tv 2: offline

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camboy Medic, Consensual Gore, Emetophilia, Gore, Gun Kink, Intestine Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Sequel, Throat Fucking, Wound Fucking, like really literally, the moment youve all been waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Or, in which Heavy and Sniper finally meet gore-whore Medic offline for one thousand dollars.





	medic.tv 2: offline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [medic.tv](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655326) by [Pearly_Pornography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography). 



> IM SO SORRY I KEPT YALL WAITING i was having trouble writing much of anything for like months and now im finally getting back in the groove
> 
> this is a sequel to medic.tv (also written by me) so i'd suggest reading that first probly. also it uses most of the characters' real names with the exception of Medic so

One thousand dollars.

_ That _ was the payment they agreed on.

On a balmy Wednesday morning, Fritz Ludwig, commonly known as  _ the Medic _ , woke up with only one thing on his mind, and it was one thousand dollars. He got paid up-front by a mister Mikhail Volkov, a complete stranger, to do something he'd never done before, and furthermore, something that was probably dangerous and stupid. But he still agreed to it. Because one thousand dollars is one thousand dollars, and living in New York City, he couldn't pass up a chance like that.

He dragged his roommate, Dell, to the train, each of them carrying a rolling suitcase.

"He says ve can meet uptown. Central Park."

"At least that's someplace public."

Dell grumbled. He clearly didn't want to come, but he was the one handling the  _ all-powerful bodily healing technology _ in hand. And sure, in theory, they could've sold that kind of tech to the government for hundreds of zillions of dollars, but Dell feared he'd be arrested for crimes against nature, and Fritz thought that was way too boring.

This was a much more fun use for it.

"If these people are serial killers, I'm gonna--"

"You can't murder me if zey do it  _ first _ ." 

Fritz rose a brow.

"...I'll kill ya twice."

"Zat vill be two-hundred dollars."

Dell wrinkled his nose. He thought Fritz was kinda gross. If  _ medic.tv _ didn't rake in so much cash, he'd probably have talked Fritz out of it in the very beginning. It was almost suspicious, how well-off they were. They weren't rich, or living in a mansion, but they could pay rent and still have leftovers for personal pleasure. (Not always  _ that _ kind.) That was, in Dell's eyes, an absolute gift. He was almost proud of Fritz for that.  _ Almost. _ If he weren't such a surly manwhore, that'd definitely be the case.

It'd be awhile before they got to the Upper West Side. The two roommates sat in silence for a comfortably long time.

* * *

"Do I look awright."

Mundy's brow was lined with sweat.

"You didn't need to show up in suit."

Misha quirked a brow. A full tuxedo with roses was excessive... not to mention completely out of character for Mundy. Misha hadn't seen him wear anything more impressive than a t-shirt with a suit-and-tie pattern during the time they'd been friends.

"I've never had sex before, okay, bugger off. I wanna make a good impression."

"I, um... okay then."

Two virgins. They were both lucky. And also... way too willing to spend money. Did this count as soliciting prostitution? Ah, crap...

"Oh shit, it's him! I see 'im!"

Misha looked off in the distance, seeing the white-clad angel of death in his full glory. To his side was some big lumbering jackass. Misha had no idea who that was, but as long as he didn't ruin it, he wasn't all too mad. Probably someone to prevent the two from potentially kidnapping the Medic, which was a fair enough worry. In this kind of business, one can never be too sure. "Do I look okay, like seriously." 

"Uh, yes. Yes you do."

Immediately, Misha was enraptured by the Medic's sheer beauty. Nicely squared chin, big nose, and beautiful blue eyes. He really did look like an angel, and Misha felt like a lovestruck, dumb kid, staring at a photo of Britney Spears or something. The Medic walked with constant purpose, practically gliding over the curved hills and rocks, his eyelashes catching sunlight. Whoever the Medic's friend was, he was practically drowned in the Medic's shadow.

"Hello? Hello?"

Ah shit, when did he get so close? Misha got so lost in the moment he didn't even notice the Medic was  _ right there _ . He jolted a bit.

"Yes!"

"You look just like your photo, Mikhail." The Medic stood back a bit. "And I assume your friend is  _ herr Mundy _ , yes?"

"Yes, that's- that's me, baby."

Mundy looked visibly disgusted at himself for allowing that to be his first impression. The Medic simply laughed, an absolutely perfect laugh from that perfect mouth. Misha felt like he'd been fucking ass-blasted by Cupid.

"Vell you know who I am, obviously. Zis is my roommate, Dell Conagher. He's here to deal wis ze  _ mess _ after ve are done."

"Your leg come back." Misha breathed, bewildered. "Is it real?"

"Of course! I'll never tell how. Now, vhere vould you like to do zis business?"

"His place," Mundy immediately said. "please." Misha nodded, not wanting to humiliate Mundy further and bring up that his mom would be absolutely furious. The Medic nodded and took Misha's hand in his own. 

"Lead ze vay, viss your  _ big strong hands. _ "

Mundy over-politely agreed to handle the Medic's luggage. 

"Comin' from outta town?"

"Oh, no, I just needed to bring mein  _ equipment _ ."

A shudder ran up Misha's spine.  _ Equipment _ . He wondered what was in there, he wondered what he could do with it. His heart couldn't handle the tension, so he made sure the trip from park to home was as fast as it could possibly be. Dell lagged behind a bit, hands netted together tentatively as they waited to cross the streets.

Misha liked to think his apartment was large enough. He had a cat, and a nice bedroom. Sascha purred and coiled around his legs, and he shooed her away, guiding the Medic to his room.

"Dell, please vait outside!"

"Alright. Don't forget the signal." Dell folded his hands, taking his things and hiding off in Misha's living room. Misha flicked the lights on, and the Medic stood, patiently. Mundy began undoing his tie nervously, and the Medic unzipped his suitcase. Misha couldn't believe his eyes.

He hardly believed some of these things were even legal to carry, they all shined. He wanted to touch everything, he wanted to do everything. Mundy hastily grabbed a small pistol and shot the Medic in the shoulder, and the Medic fell back, clutching it and groaning. His legs fell apart, unceremoniously as he laid on the bed. Oh no, it would stain his blankets... he'd need to take these discretely to the laundry floor so nobody would think he committed a murder.

"...So sudden." The Medic breathed. "So sudden and so... mmgh."

"You are beautiful. You are a  _ beautiful slut _ ."

"Mundy, don't be rude." Misha whined a bit.

"Rude? He obviously likes it. We gave him four-hundred dollars, we shouldn't hold back-- aside from, like, a safeword. Pineapple?"

"Pineapple. Medic, is that good?"

The Medic looked up from his pleasure stupor, fingering the bullet hole and biting his lip. He nodded. Everything was falling into place. The consensual, violent meet-up Misha had been waiting for was now sitting in his hands. So was the anxiety, though. He stepped forward, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves from a small box in the suitcase. They were far too small, but pale white, white as fresh-fallen snow.

He approached. One step, then another. His heart was racing. His finger dipped into the hole.

Even through the glove, he was immediately hit by a warm, squishiness within. His dick strained in his pants as he fingered the hole, the Medic writhing and groaning with glassy eyes. The Medic grabbed tightly at his coat, which had fallen aside revealing nothing but red nipple tape and some incredibly small shorts. Clearly, his cock wasn't finding much space in there. 

"Oy."

Mundy slunk in beside Misha, nudging his hand out of the way with his head. Wordlessly, Mundy seemed to french kiss the hole, causing the blood to spread further over the Medic's coat.

"Mr. Medic, I..." Misha swallowed. "I think I know what I want."

"...Zat's go- ooh, herr Mundy, fuck!"

Mundy was biting a bit, his teeth grinding against an exposed bone nub in the Medic's shoulder.

"...Can I put it in you raw."

"Vhere?" The Medic's words were breathy. Clearly, he expected what was coming next. Misha's finger pressed against the Medic's navel.

"In- in there." Misha's voice shook. "I want lose my virginity in  _ there _ ." The Medic smiled crookedly, and nodded his head. He then turned his face to kiss Mundy mouth-to-mouth, a bit of blood spilling between their lips.

Misha went to the set of tools. They had everything in there. No guns, he decided. Something more intimate. His hand reached for a shiny, rounded karambit. A beautiful dipping weapon shaped like a crescent moon. He loved it. The Medic would love it too. He'd make an incision exactly through the belly button, and then carve it slightly wider to house his girth. He was suddenly pulled from his fantasy by a loud snap.

Mundy had, apparently, snapped the Medic's shoulder, dislocating it and pulling his arm behind his back. The Medic shrieked, mouth tugged open in a wide 'o' shape. He had those boots on, too, but Misha could tell his toes were curling inside. Misha's hands reached for the Medic's shorts, as Mundy was poising himself above the Medic's head, shakily undoing his fly. 

"You gonna suck it, mate? 'course you are."

_ Of course he did _ . Mundy sounded like he was enjoying himself more than ever before in his entire life. 

Medic’s ruby lips parted. He had such a beautiful mouth. Bright pink and soft, like a newborn kitten. He swallowed up Mundy’s dick with next to no trouble, and the Aussie arched his spine. Misha grinned, before taking the curved blade to Medic’s belly, slipping through his navel. Medic audibly groaned around the cock in his mouth, nose bubbling and eyes rolling back. His tongue visibly darted out beneath the foreskin, and Mundy gripped Medic’s black hair, pushing into his throat.

“Shiiiit… Yer a good’un.”

The cut Misha made would be wide enough, just barely, to handle him comfortably. He slowly wedged his penis into the hole, and Medic loudly gurgled and spat all over the intrusion in his maw. “Wait, hol’on.” Mundy pulled out faster than anyone could even think, running off to the suitcase to find something fun to putz around with, Misha, meanwhile, crammed his cock between soft folds of intestine. It felt better than anything. God, it was havenly.

Twisting around him, the Medic’s guts pulsated and trembled, trying to make sense of the foreign object touching them. Medic was groaning wantonly, knees shuddering together. Misha had never had sex, but he was certain none could be as good as this. No vagina or asshole could compare to the Medic, covered in blood, squirming through bedsheets with his guts spilling out.

Mundy, meanwhile, was rummaging around for a moment and returned with a heavy pair of hedge clippers. They almost effortlessly cut through the Medic’s throat, which sent garbled screams up from his mouth. Blood pooled between his teeth, dribbling over his chin and rolling up his nose as he wriggled and convulsed. Mundy didn’t think much of it, and pushed his cock into the muscular opening of the Medic’s neck, which limited his moans to gurgles and coughs.

“Don’t know how long I wanted to do this kinda thing, mate.” Mundy pushed upward, violently, angling so that the head of his dick scraped the roof of the Medic’s mouth. The Medic gurgled, and Misha could see vomit spurting from the entrance in his trachea. Clearly Mundy felt it, as his shoulders tensed

Not wanting to be too outdone, Misha lifted his girthy shaft from the hole he made, allowing the ropes of intestine to hang off of it. He took them and tied them around his glans, so it decorated him like a grotesque ribbon. He squeezed them around his dick, beginning to essentially jack himself off with them. The Medic’s legs were trembling and he occasionally let out a loud cough, but he was clearly hard as a rock. Not wanting the man to feel used, Misha took the length of intestine and held his own cock against the Medic’s with it. It was a good penis, average-size and circumcised. It was so soft and comfortable, more intimate than normal sex, for sure. Love from the waist-down only could hardly be considered love, could it?

The Medic came first, most likely due to overstimulation. A lot of it landed in his open abdominal cavity, decorating his guts in a whitish tinge. Seeing it, Misha was enraptured by the image, releasing the Medic’s cock to stick his own back into the hole, which was now full of sticky spunk. After all, a real man marks his territory. The sloppy mess quickly sent Misha over the edge, and he shot pure white into the Medic’s guts and spine, withdrawing his bloodied penis like it were a sword he’d just killed a man with. Pride overwhelmed him, as well as exhaustion.

The final one was Mundy, who ended up leaving his wad partially on the wall before depositing the rest in the back of the Medic’s throat. He’d made a humongous mess, pools of blood and puke settling into the blankets. Finally withdrawing, it was clear that the Medic was no longer conscious, and that the two best friends should probably consider washing up a bit.

“Medic’s friend!” Misha shouted down the hall. “We are finish!”

The large man emerged from the living room and immediately wrinkled his nose at the sight of Misha’s bloodied nether regions. Mundy poked his head out as well.

“Your man’s a real catch.”

“I know.” Dell shoved past them and pushed them out the door. Misha was a bit offended. After all, that was  _ his _ bedroom.

* * *

The two men took a shower together, as it was much more convenient and saved on water. By the time they got out, the Medic was standing, unmarred, as though nothing had happened. Mundy and Misha traded gazes.

“How do you do that?” Mundy asked.

“What? Oh!” The Medic waved him off. “Zat is business confidential, sir.”

They proceeded to walk him and Dell to the subway station, as it only seemed like the kind thing to do after all of the craziness which had just unfolded a mere hour ago. On the way, they were all largely silent, other than the Medic commenting on how nice and warm it was outside. Then they all parted ways at the train stop. Misha and Mundy bummed around on a roadside bench for a moment, Mundy allowing himself a cigarette.

“Man. It’s gonna be awkward when people ask me how I lost my virginity at parties.” Mundy laughed to himself a bit, the kind of laugh that’s really just a small puff of air.

“Was good though.” Misha grinned, dreamily staring out into the city skyline, and the sun lowering behind it. 

“Don’t go fallin’ in love with the man now.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”


End file.
